1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal restraining devices and more particularly pertains to an adjustable length vehicle pet tether for securing a pet alongside a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal restraining devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, animal restraining devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art animal restraining devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,215,037; 4,854,269; 4,574,741; 4,197,818; 4,134,364; and 3,203,399.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an adjustable length vehicle pet tether for securing a pet alongside a vehicle which includes an elongated member securable to the vehicle, and a leash secured to the elongated member by an adjustable coupling assembly such that both a length of the leash from the elongated member and a point of projection of the leash from the elongated member can be selectively configured.
In these respects, the adjustable length vehicle pet tether according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing a pet alongside a vehicle.